The Enclave is Bae's fanon
Fallout 3 * The Lone Wanderer's karma was good at best and neutral at worst * Project Purity is activated without the use of the FEV, providing the American populace with clean, fresh, water * Colonel Autumn is convinced to stand down in Project Purity's control room, and later retreats with Enclave survivors to Falls Edge * Big Town is taught how to use small guns and successfully repels the mutant threat. * Paradise Falls is slaughtered to the last slaver after a misunderstanding between the Lone Wanderer and Grouse * Underworld is purged with extreme prejudice * Adams AFB is saved at the last moment by the Lone Wanderer, who calls in Bradley-Hercules on the Citadel, killing Elder Lyons. Sarah Lyons is killed in the ensuing firefight. * The Pitt becomes a model of post-Industrial workforce (slave labor) under its leader, Ishmael Ashur. Within a year, a cure for the Trogolodyte Degeneration Condition is found. * The Ghouls of Warrington are killed to the last by the Lone Wanderer on behalf of Tenpenny Tower. * A3-21, AKA Harkness, leaves Rivet City for good. Dr. Zimmer is convinced that he is dead. * The ex-slaves of the Temple of the Union reclaim the Lincoln Memorial, but only so they can repair President Lincoln's head * The Declaration of Independence is preserved, along with the Bill of Rights, in the Capitol Preservation Society. * Harold's growth is facilitated with the use of Laurel's liniment. By 2300, the entire Captial Wasteland is rife with greenery. Fallout: New Vegas * The Courier's Karma was Neutral or Good * Mr. House takes control of New Vegas and the surrounding areas. A remote Enclave Cell known as Henderson's Enclave is on constant alert, after a previous Enclave attempt to control New Vegas, Operation Presumption failed. Mr. House, not known for being forgiving, declared the Enclave enemies of his new state. * The Jacobstown mutants gain a reputation for being bloodthirsty creatures after Keene and his Nightkin attack random caravans. Both the NCR and Mr. house put bounties on their heads. * Tabitha's kingdom is destroyed and the mutants, including Neil and Raul, all killed * The NCR retakes Nelson, but withdraws after Mr. House assumes control * President Kimball, while alive, resigns from office. The next few years see a power struggle in NCR's government, even a Civil War. * The Enclave Remnants are reassembled, including Arcade. They manage to establish contact with Henderson's Enclave and, while not officially part of it, volunteer for some of its high risk missions. * The Brotherhood of Steel is buried under their bunker and Veronica joins the Followers. Brotherhood members who escaped the base claim the invader said things such as "For Raven Rock!", "For Navarro!" and "For Adams!" * The Fiends are utterly destroyed to the last and Vault 3 becomes another trading post around Vegas. * Powder Ganger raids on NCR caravans increase over the years, with Mr. House doing little to stop them. Whether this was because of a lack of resources, or interest, is unknown. * The Great Khans, after years of being brutalized by the NCR, finally get a shot at redemption at Hoover Dam. Many brave "Volunteers" stay back to help repel the NCR. The majority, however, pack up and move north. * The Omerta's attempted coup is broken up by the Courier and Mr. House. The White Glove Society is not reverted to cannibalism. * The Boomers stay isolated in their Air Force base. Over the years, envoys from Henderson's Enclave are sent there to establish relations and a potential alliance with them. * The Van Graffs and Crimson Caravan are weakened after the Courier and Cass killed their executives. This, along with the Power struggle, contributes to the NCR's eventual Civil War * Chief Hanlon retires from Ranger duty and is elected the Senator of Redding. He becomes the forefront in opposing Kimball's imperialistic ways. He, along with other like minded Reps, form one side of the Civil war, the other being lead by Senators who sympathized with Kimball. * ED-E continues to Navarro, where it is found by a lone member of the Enclave, searching for the codes to the Constantine Nuclear Satellite System. It is later brought to Falls Edge for experimentation. * Hostilities between the Kings and NCR grew, and during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, NCR squatters and soldiers were pushed out of Freeside by King members and citizens. Mr. House sees this as an act of loyalty to Vegas, and allows them to stay. Freeside is controlled by the King, who pays tribute to Mr. House. * Rex stays with the King after being transplanted with Rey's brain. Eventually, he passes away peacefully in his sleep. * The Misfits' laziness caught up with them during the Legion's assault on Camp Golf. They were not spared, and those that survived were crucified. * The Ghouls of REPCONN were killed when the Courier sabotaged their flight computers, causing them to crash into the ground. Any and all nightkin inside were killed. * Boone, after struggling with a life of doubt, depression, and loss, eventually heads back to California with a 10mm pistol and two bullets. There, he finds the NCR official who ordered the attack in Bitter Springs, and with pistol in hand, shoots both himself and the official in the head. * Lily is convinced to stop taking her medicine, and as a result, becomes much more hostile. Frequent complaints are made of an invisible creature armed only with a sword attacking caravans in the middle of the night. She is eventually hunted down and killed by a group of Mercs outside of Vault 17. * Elijah is trappend in the Sierra Madre casino. Dean Domino and Dog/God are both dead. Christine heads back to the Mojave, looking for the Brotherhood. She finds nothing but a collapsed bunker with smoke pouring out. Feeling depressed, she finds Veronica at a Followers Outpost, and the two rekindle their relationship. * The White Legs are pushed out of Zion, and Salt-Upon-Wounds was executed by the Courier. * The tech of the Big Empty stays in Big Empty, with no further abominations such as the Cazador or Nightstalker ever being made. * Ulysses and the Courier make peace, and the Nuclear launch is halted. The same individual who arrived at Navarro arrives here, seeking to use the nukes as part of his plan to usurp the Mojave. He finds no way of activating them, and moves on.